nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikapi
|} Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lovia Archipelago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 01:41, July 19, 2011 Hi Welcome to Wikination but please don't make things up like your Police Task Force. First read pages and rules, and all that so we're all on the same page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We aren't mad at you, when I was a young user i made pages that didn't make sense either. First read rules and pages around the wiki that have already been established. We also work as a democracy in the wiki and mostly focus on politics =]. I'm currently the Prime Minister so please check out these pages: Congress, and Constitution, Federal Law, and for the current congress 2011 Second Congress. Please follow all rules and you could become an avid member and if you prove trustworthy and active people may give up some congress seats for you. =] So hi again, Pikapi. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) As a new user it might be scaring to see all that information coming at you. An easier way to 'get worked in' is to first create uncontested pages like a character, his hobby club, a work of art he made, etc. Later on as you followed the doings of the community you get to learn the rules and can move on to politics. That's how I did it. Aged youngman 07:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi -- 2 Well yeah we are mostly about politics =]. But that's the way we work, If you want somthing done go into politics or request a congress or Prime Minister (like me) to propose somthing or you could even write a law and propose it in the Forum:First Chamber. That's kinda how we work. But if your just gonna write about private articles like Character, Life, Wife, Children, Job, things like that go ahead but remember to keep it real. I know this sounds like were harrassing and sounding like rule nazis but you'll get the hang of it and have fun in no time. And if I you want to join politics go to this page: 2011 Second Congress there's a list of parties, with a varying types of views, check it out and join one if you want. =] Welcome! Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Defense We've had discussion about this before and a majority approved a ban of (para)military organizations. Lovia does not have an army. I can understand you deem an army necessary but you can't just create it on your own. Congress is the way to do this. Nothing personal, just being consequent to all users. 06:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :An army is not really what we need here, but perhaps a specialized division of the Police Force, like in Costa Rica (They have no army but their police takes over those duties). HORTON11 14:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe the executive forces behind the police can erect such a branch on itself. Yet I'd like Congress to be at least consulted on the matter. 06:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've only just seen the military proposals you put into congress. Let me say that I think I know a better way of doing it that doesn't seem like you are trying to over militarise. I have a plan and you can see it on timemasters page once I post it but you cannot take it to congress, I will most likely need to refine it and take it to congress next year. Kunarian 01:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will however we cannot go for such an approach that gives a single user who has not been elected into congress by majority control the Lovian Armed Forces, but I will try to merge your ideas with mine. Kunarian 01:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Citizen You've done over 50 edits! Horay! You can be made a citizen but first you must state these things: *Character name: *Sex: *Primary Residence: Just fill it out and you could be a Citizen! Also if you want to enter politics check out 2011 Second Congress to see a list of currently represented parties in Congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! The politics tutorial with a link on the main page is very useful as well. I'm looking forward to working with you! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Thank you for your donation :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Nimmanswolk (2) thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with it. --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Do you get one if you support the cause? If so I'm more than willing to adopt one myself. 07:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Would you like a seat in Congress? Hey, if you become more active, I'll donate you a seat or two in Congress. Deal? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good. What party do you want to join? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I's like to mix things up a little while staying true to Christopher Costello's beliefs, so how about the Independent party (or an Independent party). I'll make myself more familiar with the policies of the Congress over the following days. Thanks, and cheers! --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) K, if you be active for the next few days, I'll add you as an independent. The Progressive Conservative Party, Liberal Democratic Party, and Conservative Christian Party of Lovia may also suit your beliefs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) CCPL probably not, as he says he is not "notably religious", which could be quite useful if you want to join us :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :No wonder why you don't attract so many people to the CCPL, Oos. You gotta promote your stuff better. Real politicians aren't as honest as you. The Master's Voice 17:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oos is clearly selective about who he wants in his party, he's not out to get supporters who'll later betray him. Which IMHO is a good thing. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 18:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure it is. But since Edward Hannis was warmly welcomed, so could Pikashu, right? No biggie if he ain't very religious. The Master's Voice 18:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those were different times as CCPL was at the time heavily criticized, but the main reason is that Hannis is a bit more serious than Costello. We certainly do have problems with things like: acting entirely in a politically correct manner is merely being a kiss ass, Communipedia and his "money dance". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so since you have been active in the past two days, I will donate you the seat of Ben Opat' (an MCP) from my collection. Enjoy! I'll update the National Congressperson Order for you. (also, sorry it's only one seat--I don't want to have any less seats, if you understand. You'll get more in the 2012 Elections). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Charleston Economy With a fast growing population, due to Train Village in flame and will needed to be reconstructed, alot of the population will be staying in Charleston, and we need jobs. We have a super low tax laws in the city, but you will have to go by Lovian standards. Would you be willing to come to Charleston, maybe come live in the town? Richard Creed 04:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Uh... we have no taxes in any town in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nothing The title of the operation is actually censored. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it couldn't have been too hard to find a fun title that is not obscene. Just try your imagination. 08:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:TEE I'd like to submit Bill An OR Artie McCand as CI (Chief of Intelligence), although I'd prefer Bill An. I don't know what issues you have. I'll stop editing it, if you'd like. -- 22:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to get into politics, but I can't. Obviously, elections are coming up soon, but until then the seat would probably be filled up. . -- 23:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chris what's up? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Chris, would Positive Lovia be interested in a voting and political coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party during the elections? Basically, we'd vote for each other and vouch for each other in the Coalition talks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) A partnership, not a merger. Basically, we'd support each other in elections, and try to both be in the Coalition. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It won't start until January, I was just asking if you were interested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks, chris! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)'' I liked your old logo better, the new one has shadow so it looks like something that would only be found as the logo of the website. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Defence Force Can the LDF share some of the Coastal police bases together? Granero 22:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi, if you are there please help because Kunarian is being unreasonable and I tried to compromise but he wilol not. Granero 23:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you will not give up on your ideas, that would suggest a lack of leadership and backbone. But don't damage your chances with rushed bills after the elections. Kunarian 02:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It could easily simply because of the subject and because a bill on it was proposed recently. Take time and formulate it carefully so that theres little reason for it to be refused. Kunarian 03:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) About Matt He's kind of the Kal'Reggar to EDIT: Chris' Tali. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 11:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Just a note, please do NOT name your images things like awehbf2739u3bapi3h9.png in the future. Give them a name that relates to what they are, instead of keeping it the same as the name it had before you downloaded it. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, avoid links to Wikipedia if you can. Years are internal, and basic things like seasons don't need to be linked. We also have some pages for political movements and religions, though I don't know about centrism and buddhism. Thanks again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just revised the Positive Lovia page. For some reason it said that the LDP and CNP were polar opposites, which is completely false. They are actually fairly closely aligned; liberal in Lovia means progressive in social views, but (fairly) conservative in economic views. The CNP is more conservative in economic views than the LDP, I think. I've fixed that, anyway. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, your party is missing some views on social rights. If you could add them, that'd be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Social rights are things like gay marriage, abortion, etc. Basically things not really related to taxation and economics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I need help. Can you call me? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)'' On my dad's iPad, too. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Time to vote! Forum:Federal elections -- 04:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Coalition Who would you like to delegate the major positions of the government to? And do you support a Deputy Prime Minister position? Also, it doesn't matter who you actually vote for within the Coalition as long as everyone can get a similar amount of votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 1, i think. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Okay. Last government we left one active person (The Master's Voice) out of the government because he was far right and there was a huge controversy and he left for a month. We gave Oos who wasn't in two posts as well. So generally it's good to put some non-coalition people in the government, especially if the coalition only has like 5 or 6 real users--not enough to fill in every position. And yes, the deputy PM would be like a VP (sort of), and would be the person who is PM in the PM's absence, though on second thought, I think that it's not necessary (just appoint a new one). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I mean PL-LDP-CNP, and some other parties similar to our ideology, such as the Progressive Conservative Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Want to come on this chat? We can talk more... quickly there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Speak Chinese? If you can, please visit w:c:zh.nation and contribute. You did say, after all, you spoke Chinese! Citation Also, is it okay I replace "Darion Agu" as Party Speaker? -- 01:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's true. (Dupe) Also, is it okay if I replace "Darion Agu" as Party Speaker (for PL)-- 01:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) GoYou transition Thank you very much. -- 03:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's impossible, because the judge also has a vote. A 4/5 or 5/5 might work but would be difficult to achieve, because if they have 2 to 3 they can't make a decision. In a 3/5 system they can always make a decision. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) And also, in court cases, "yes" and "no" doesn't work that well. Either you support a created proposal to the case or not, but there may be multiple proposals. And you were planning on having all the PL guys be sockpuppets? o_o Could you come on chat again, btw? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Just keep the chat in an open tab. It'll ding if I chat and we can talk further then. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dutch google translate I do advise you not to use Google translate for Dutch. I REALLY sucks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :It sure does... and you would probably read some pretty disturbing things, too. Little Tahrim happens to be suffering from a rare form of keyboard-tourette's. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ah well, this is Magnus', an old psychotic Frysian, only place to spread his Nazi ideas, so just ignore it. TahR78 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, make fun of me over it why don't ya...--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ah well, this is Magnus', an old psychotic Frysian, only place to spread his Nazi ideas, so just ignore it. TahR78 23:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::(editconflict) Hallo, flaaj nein spruchen deutsch. -- 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It sure does (google translate)... and you would probably read some pretty disturbing things, too. Little Tahrim happens to be suffering from a rare form of keyboard-tourette's. He also has the nasty habit of deleting other people's comments. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't you clean up the (offensive material censored) over your Hitler poster in your room, Berndje? And I assume I can call you that way even though you claim it isn't your real name. TahR78 23:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::How very, very innapropriate of you, Tahrim! If I was your mother I would wash your mouth with soap. And send you to bed with no roti for an entire month! :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Trol You are trolling right now. Apoo banaan 00:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :He is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 00:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Me!!! I'm finally on yeah!!!!--Blessed Sword 11:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Minister of Defense What do you think of Kunarian becoming the Minister and you becoming the head of the defense force? I think that Kunarian could handle the legal side of defense better, while the side that actually does the action is better suited for you. What do you think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he would start arguments? All the arguments have had to due with opposing plans how the military will work, and the argument on who should be minister of defense is part of that. If he starts being mean and illogical, we can just file a motion of distrust. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna give me time to settle in.--Blessed Sword 00:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Need help with page confused--Blessed Sword 00:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi, in Kunarian's national guard act, read this: The Secretary of Defence is responsible for the administration and legality of the Department of Defence. Do you really want to be the one doing that, or do you want to be the one giving the actual orders to the groups during situations where the NG is needed? Please reconsider the compromise. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The Minister of Defence cannot discharge members of the National Guard on a whim, they need to get approval from the PM. And I don't think the NG is large enough for a rank system, though you can write about the groups as much as you want, like you've done for the Coastal Police. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Do listen to timemasters points. You would have free reign once the basics are set up and would still be a big part of the politics. I understand that you feel we cannot get on as we have opposite directions but a lack of compromise and concessions will cause more problems. Kunarian 17:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) me how to make templates and links and stuff--Blessed Sword 01:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chris, what I'm gave to Timemaster(That he also agreed to)is that you two would be of equal authority. You would be in charge of the men, while Kunarian would take care of the legal BS. You'd be like me and Gabe; feuding, then coming together in a time of crisis. PS: Look up Walter Peck no dick on YouTube. That's who I think Kunarian is. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This exactly were I should be involved. My mom wants me off the computer because of you. So suck it up, and be the better man. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 00:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi can you go on the chat, I am there. Also do you think in English Pedro Picapiedra its said Peter Rock stinger or is it different. Granero 02:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hello Chris, where have you gone? I haven't seen you in a white. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Not really. Take a look at the elections, though. . . PL now has 16 seats in total. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Elections just ended. Coalition talks and stuff will start soon. Fill out your NCO in ten minutes. You got 5 seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. National Congressperson Order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) K, you can fill yours out now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you stop by halo fanon and post, please? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 19:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chris, can you vote for the proposals in the Second Chamber? Thanks. There are two amendments. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you stop by halo fanon and post again? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Budget Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) That's all good and fine. Just remember to pass by from time to time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, could you vote Pro for this law, please? It needs 67 votes and it has about 64, so you'll be enough to push it over. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help updating the SWU pages. I would have got round to it later today, but you saved me the trouble. :D --Semyon 16:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I was wondering that too. I have a feeling that when Dimitri created the ICG he intended it to offer vocational courses, as opposed to the Nobel University, but more science/mathematics would definitely be a good thing. :P --Semyon 11:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Assistant Commissioner Costello If Costello is the head of the Coastline Security Bureau, he is an Assistant Commissioner which is a rank above Chief as Chiefs are the ones in charge of the precincts while Assistant Commissioners are in charge of entire Bureaus and therefore a higher rank due to their job that encompasses Lovia not just one area of it. They are also the stock from which the next Commissioner is normally chosen. Kunarian (talk) 18:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Also we are going to need to overhaul that Federal Police Staff part on the page. Kunarian (talk) 18:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Cayne & Schwartz I just noticed the Cayne & Schwartz page has no content except for an infobox. Could you expand the page please? --Semyon 15:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks a lot. --Semyon 17:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I deleted the page. Would you like the pages for the founders to be removed as well? --Semyon 11:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Support While our alliance has been shakey I hope that the CNP-PL-LDP spoken and unspoken alliance can continue into 2013, I think it's best if we act once again as the forefront of a truly progressive Lovia. I hope that the recent reforms you created that I've been working to implement show that despite our differences, I still support your platform. Kunarian (talk) 21:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Running in the State Elections, eh? Don't worry, you have my vote. Truth be told, I greatly admire your political viewpoints and the party you represent. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Seat sure ok ill take it :) Masterire (talk) 20:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Marriage Act Hey, could you please vote on the revision of the Marriage Act in the Second Chamber? We're talking just two votes and it's be good if you could vote pro on it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dear Chris Is there any updates on the coalition between PL and the Conservative Nationalist Party? I like keeping up to date. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not really, we mostly just vote for each other during elections and proposals in the Second Chamber. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the updates ':)' ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) You + Your Memes I love you so much now xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Looks like a Marcus --> Pikapi --> Kunarian love triangle then. :L (sorry, couldn't resist it) --Semyon 00:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : How will Pikapi react to marcuses displays of passion? How will Kunarian react to Pikapi's reaction? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON LOVIA IN THE ROUGH! :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank darwin this wikia could stop politicking for a day xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) What's Darwin got to do with it? --Semyon 00:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! I almost feel like I became famous overnight. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : See, just post enough memes and the people will love you :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, I'll keep that in mind when the next Federal Elections roll by. ;) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Communipedia? I think you should get rid of the social networking theme and make a better use out of it so it becomes active, it would probably be very good use in another purpose. Maybe just like a chat. Just my opinion ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :No, actually, Communipedia was a real website that I was using for a while. I just associated it with my character on the wiki for the sake of making a reference. We could always create another wiki for a political purpose though, if you want? Any specific ideas? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 12:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Notice To Christopher Costello We are currently looking for a better name for the CNP-PL-SLP-GP coalition and we would like to ask you to see if you have a name. If you do have a name, go to section 6 of the Forum:Political Coalitions and leave your name idea. '''Dave Leskromento' Coalition Messenger Hi, can you vote for the Settlement Act as well? Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC) PL Ideology Hi Chris. As I've said earlier, PL's ideology contradicts itself. It claims to be centrist yet classical liberal at the same time, which is impossible, as classical liberal is a clear right-wing stance. Could you make a choice on where PL will stand on the economic spectrum, please? Also, can you add some positions on social issues (gay marriage, abortion, drugs legal/illegal, etc.) and environmental issues? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think that I have already removed the term 'centrist' from every portion of the PL article, can you give me a specific example? But sure, I'll go into social issues a little more if you insist. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, the coalition parties have been confused about the standing of PL so it's good to see you fix it. Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 19:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, you have fixed most of the centrist stuff, but in the intro there is still: "It represents itself as a mainstream, middle-of-the-road "big tent" movement that caters to both leftist and rightist voters, and is particularly opposed to far-left and far-right ideals such as communism, fascism or radical social change." Why would a rightist party cater to leftist voters? That statement doesn't seem truthful at all, so I'd suggest redoing the intro. And yes, please add some info about positions of social issues and environmental issues. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Though my party can be generalized as classical liberal, I don't agree that my beliefs classify as being center-right or leaning to either side actually. I see now that political terms such as 'centrist' and 'classical liberal' are generalizations that don't allow for much of a mixture of ideas, but I believe that my party backs all moderates. I know that "big tent" isn't a term usually associated with moderate movements, but I feel that the term fits what I am saying because the ideology can fit a lot of people from a variety of political backgrounds. It has a strong emphasis on liberty, and thats what makes it distinct from most extreme parties. I'm mostly done with the political stances, but I have yet to get into environmental. To be honest, I haven't thought much about it. To generalize, I hope that car engineers can find a stable, renewable fuel resource fast. Its not really the kind of thing I like to mix with government though. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Classical liberal parties are much further rightward from centre than you are saying. Classical liberalism is about high liberty in the economy and the belief that the government should only interfere minimally if at all in the economy. It's just incompatible with the centre, much less left-leaning voters, who'd probably vote SLP or Labour. I'd advise abandoning the big tent idea -- we've got so many political parties that we don't need parties to generalize their ideas very much. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Eh, either there's some ideology that a liberal would not find offensive in there too, or I have really just grown highly predictable as a right-wing stereotype. Either way, I think that it would be best to keep it the way it is. Did you ever hear the saying, "you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar?" I mean, I have Mastetiere for god's sake, so I have to be doing something the leftists like. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I highly recommend not making it a big-tent party. We've no need for them here è. Also, could you remove the "Lovia should seek to become a superpower" from your ideology? As Oos said, "it's laughable". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think that its respectable to be ambitious, but I might remove the superpower comment later. As for the big tent party, I really like that part. I'd rather not make that change either just yet. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, here in Lovia, unlike in the US, we have people focus on their ideologies instead of focusing on agreement. Big tent parties don't have much place, as we make coalitions instead. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) You're not conservative? You are by your ideology. I guess we could solidify the definition of conservative to social conservative or something, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like the term conservative, personally, people can use it to argue that we are farther right and assume that I take a particularly conservative stance on social issues, which I don't, because I'm more of a libertarian socially, and I hate being affiliated with the term "social", because it can be twisted to mean so many things that I am particularly opposed to. I want you to know that I appreciate how you are the type of person who can disagree with me on a lot of topics and yet we can still have a civil, productive conversation. I know that this is off-topic, but you are definitely good in my book. : ) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Social is just one of several axises that we use to diagnose the ideology of political parties. In Lovia, conservatism is a broad term that can mean either social conservatism or economic liberalism (economic conservatism in America). I've got no problem with a preference for the use of "liberal" or "libertarian", but that doesn't mean that PL isn't conservative. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yes my party is economically conservative but I would rather it not mention conservatism on the political parties page. Alright? I don't see whats not to understand. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well if you are conservative, you should mention it on the page. Or would you rather lie to potential voters? HORTON11: • 17:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::The chart only offers enough room for two major party ideologies per party listing, and I chose to be represented as classical liberal and libertarian as opposed to classical liberal and conservative, because I want PL party to be represented by its two most prominent stances. I am confused at why you would call me a liar for this. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I thought you weren't gonna add it on the political party's page, but it turns out its on the political parties page. my mistake. HORTON11: • 17:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't understand why you can't put it on your page. It's not a huge issue though. I was strongly hoping that you could change the party to not be big tent, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, on my page? I have conservative listed numerous times on PL's page. And the only reason I had "big tent" is because I stand to unite everyone who is opposed to extremist ideals but I removed it because you are so strongly opposed to it. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, you removed it from your ideology on the list of political parties a while ago. I haven't read the page since I asked the question so if that's the case then it's fine. Anyway, since the PL has economically conservative views, how in the world are they supposed to unite everyone against extremism? And as I said earlier, we've got plenty of non-extremist parties. There is no reason to be big tent. Edit conflict: okay, good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm confused about the relationship between fiscal conservatism and being anti-extremist. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's not the problem. The problem is that you claim to be classically liberal, a quite rightist movement, while also claiming to be "middle-of-the-road" and centrist. I'd say admit to being rightist and further develop your ideology to a certain set of ideas. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:47, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::We already covered that I do not classify as centrist. I believe that I stopped claiming that I was centrist a while back. Please refrain from calling me centrist again before I plow my head through the nearest wall. Now that that is out of the way, I like to avoid generalizing myself as rightist because I think that some moderate liberals can appreciate my libertarian approach to the social issue, and because I stand against further-right philosophies such as christian democracy almost just as much as I do social democracy and communism. I'd like to argue that the scale is broken, but for now, I'd settle with being vague about on which side of this scale that I am positioned at so that Marcus doesn't have much leverage in his outcries against my party and so that I don't offend potential voters who have a habit of stereotyping center-rightists as complete right-wingers. When I say middle-of-the-road, I don't mean centrist by the pre-defined centrist philosophy, but I honestly feel that I can unite all moderates with my ideology. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Middle of the road = Centrist! You may have stopped calling PL centrist, but you still claim to be "middle of the road", which means more or less the same thing. Also, Christian democracy does NOT have to be rightist. In fact, here in Lovia, our Christian party is leftist. '''PL is rightist' as a classical liberal party. Though you might want to appeal to modern liberals, they are centrist here, and can possibly join your party, PL is officially classical liberal and therefore rightist. It's what your ideology says. You might argue with the scale, but it's what's being used. Also, what's this about fear of being stereotyped? Non right-wingers shouldn't vote for right-wingers, and non left-wingers shouldn't vote for left-wingers. There's nothing to worry about. Edit conflict: Pleeeeease do not assume that. PL is a classical liberal party. Only the rightist moderates will vote for PL, not everyone. Pleeeeease just make it not be middle of the road, because we've got plenty of moderate parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Call it what you want the party officially represents itself as a mainstream middle-of-the-road, anti-extremist movement. Centrist isn't a very universally accepted term, and in the United States, the Libertarian Party, one of the country's largest third parties, positions itself in the center of the political spectrum, so that is how I will continue to represent my party if I want to. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The Libertarian Party is quite far right. It's not at all centrist. PL nicknames itself the "Classical Liberal Party". It's not middle-of-the-road! Sure, they may be anti-extremist, but so is SLP, Labour, etc. Libertarianism is a rightist movement in Lovia. Also, we have a much more right-shifted spectrum in Lovia. Centrist here would mean leftist or centre-leftist in America. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sick of arguing my point. Over the next couple of days I'll try to adapt to more rightist ideals. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) ::Alright, as a closing statement: We have no need for a big-tent party in Lovia. I recommend that you streamline the ideology of PL. That's all. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I removed the paragraph you added about this discussion above at Christopher Costello because it was out of character and intended to be retroactive (you'll always have been non-centrist). Okay? Also, MineCraftian requested to join PL at Talk:Positive Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm not disapproving of the way that you're taking PL. I'm disapproving of the way you were diagnosing your ideology. It's been fixed now, so it's all good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back now what do you need? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Matt! The Pub should have a poll from fairly recently and I would appreciate if you'd vote, assuming that you haven't already. Besides that, there are the Federal Elections coming soon, and all of that. BTW, I called earlier to see if you might be able to hang out tomorrow? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pikapi, you know we kind of lagged a bit on finishing the Federal Police? I had an idea just a second ago that could save the force cash and make the entire system more efficient. If we sell off the old federal police local delegation buildings and the old coastal police buildings in Adoha, British island and Hurket-upon-Kings then we will save a large amount of money from keeping these buildings running and will make extra from the sale. And stay with me, I know it's hard to lose buildings but stay with me :L then we will take the five last remaining coastal police buildings and one new one we shall buy in Charleston and upgrade them into large police complexes that can provide proper facilities for the police as well as being able to house larger amounts of vehicles and larger vehicles (new boats for the FCSB! that can handle Lovia's borders properly and act as proper enforcement vehicles for the seas and coastlines). This will not only complete the infrastructure for the police that was needed as a result of your reform idea but also truly modernise the service and make it into a truly great gem in the crown of Lovia. It'll also be a nice bit of progress going into the festive season, look at it as our present to the police :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I like you're idea. It doesn't really make all that much sense to follow a non-existant budget and say that we need to sell these buildings in the first place, but I'd be willing to sell them in order to see the FCSB outposts outlined in this plan renovated and reconstructed (with the only exception being the one in Adoha, doesn't it make sense to have an outpost situated on the coast of our Las Vegas at sea?). I wouldn't say that this would complete our efforts to overhaul the service, though, as we still have to get around to renovating the mainland Federal Police precincts that are supposed to serve as bases for all of our land forces, and start making pages for the remaining new Bureaus. We should stop procrastinating and set those to priorities as well. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I'd like to follow an imaginary one to retain realism. And on that Adoha one, it would if we weren't giving the kind of renovations that we will, which will allow for a much greater ability for force projection. Besides you'll have both Security Bureaus having around the clock patrols there, it'll be completely secure. I would say it'd certainly complete the main infrastructure renovations and besides after the upgrading of these we won't need any other bases as these will serve perfectly as the operations bases for each precinct (also I noticed we don't have a place in Oceana, we need a station in Hurbanova). However you are right that this won't change the need for efforts in the administration reformation of the Bureau and I look forwards to getting back to the reform. Also I wouldn't worry about procrastinating, it's understandable at this time of year. We should have things completed by the end of this year though hopefully. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Offer Declined Your offer for 10% of Leskromento Industries has been declined for the following reasons: 1. I don't want to become a billionaire by a billionaire investing since it will be unrealistic for lovia's economy. 2. I don't want to give stock away for nothing. 3. I've only just started the business about a month ago. Your Sincerely, Dave Leskromento. :Fine, but Costello Enterprises isn't unrealistic in scope because it is a multinational corporation that is only Lovian-based. Your character's business is local, I believe, which would explain why you are probably never going to get out of the millions. My business is realistic, and if you want to be taken seriously, you will at least know what you are talking about before you make accusations. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :: It's unrealistic in the way that it is reaping the billions and yet was established in 2012 I think personally. Also consider that Kameron Industries is being reduced to only making a few million above a billion in profit for the sake of realism, and they too are multi-national. I think Happy just wants a bit more of a realistic Lovian economy. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Costello Enterprises was created recently, yes, but its daughter organizations weren't. It was my way of unifying all of the individual organizations that I regularly receive money from. I'll admit that my company could be grounded a little more. I'll see what I can do to make the cost of the CE parent company more realistic in the near future. Just don't hate because I've got the bigger company. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: You really should put that in the header I do not believe it is there, it would clean up a lot of the problems. And believe me I'm not hating because you've got the bigger company :L Kameron probably owns more of the Lovian market than CE and CE probably has a greater international presence than Kameron and I agree you should ground it just a little more, it'll make everyone a happy chappy. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Wait. Lovia is a tax haven, so of course it has billionaires. Problem solved. Still though, I do not want an investor investing in my new company. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 09:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Its cool. So you're stock isn't traded on the Noble City Stock Exchange at all? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::No. Sorry. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 15:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC)